1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an improved reclosable, tamper-evident container formed, at least in part, from a flexible material. Access to the interior of such a container is provided by a security seal formed through the flexible material, and the reclosable fastener of this invention is attached to the container in sealing relation to that seal. The improved fastener of this invention is particularly characterized by its structure comprising a pair of mating, reclosable sealing strips, both of which are attached to a common surface of the container's flexible material. Preferably, the reclosable fastener of this invention is disposed on the inside surface of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Reclosable containers utilizing zipper-type fasteners are well known in the packaging industry and are used for holding, displaying and dispensing a wide variety of products ranging from hardware items to food products intended for human consumption. The construction of virtually all such prior art fasteners comprises one or more female parts which releasably receive one or more corresponding male parts. In order to provide access to the interior of the container, those portions of the fastener bearing the respective female and male parts must typically be attached to opposing sides of the container such that the female and male parts will be in registry with each other. A typical such construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,017 to McMahon and Spanier.
Obviously, then, according to the present state of the packaging arts, great care and precision are required in the placement and attachment of reclosable fasteners to their related containers. Notwithstanding the existence of a great variety of such fasteners and reclosable containers utilizing such fasteners, it is clear that there remains a great need in the packaging arts for a reclosable, zipper-type fastener, both parts of which can be attached to a single common surface of the material forming a wall of the container before the container is even partially formed. Such a fastener would significantly simplify the manufacturing process for reclosable containers by not interfering with the operation of standard forming and filling machines.